le testament
by aele
Summary: A toi qui liras ces mots, toi qui seras condamné au supplice du Cap Sounion, laisse-moi te conter une histoire, une histoire qui sera oubliée par les temps futurs …
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : comme tous les écrivains de les héros de cette histoire ne sont pas à moi. Pour mon plus grand malheur …

Notinette : une petite idée d'histoire qui m'est venue subitement et que j'ai mis une soirée à écrire. Histoire en deux parties, la deuxième ne devrait pas tarder, elle est déjà écrite, en tout cas.

Cette histoire est dédicacée à Kethry. Si elle me secouait pas les puces de temps en temps, peut-être que je n'écrirai plus vraiment, à cette heure-ci.

Le testament

Enfermé ! Il était enfermé ! Et par son propre frère, en plus ! Enfermé dans une prison d'eau et de roc, sans sortie. Il haïssait son frère ! Il le haïssait, lui et ses bonnes intentions ! Lui qui n'était pas différent de lui-même ! Après tout, les jumeaux partagent toujours quelque chose, pas vrai ? Et personne ne voyait ce côté sombre se réveiller petit à petit. Son frère ne pourrait bientôt plus faire semblant.

Mais il y croyait encore. A cette justice. A cette paix. A la gentillesse. Et il l'avait enfermé, lui, son propre frère ! Alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'énoncer ce que lui pensait au plus profond de son cœur !

L'homme cria de rage et de désespoir pendant des heures. Il hurla contre son frère, contre son maître, contre le destin, contre les dieux. Il frappa les murs de toutes ses forces, encore et encore, jusqu'à en avoir les poings en sang. Il finit par se laisser tomber sur le flanc.

C'est là qu'il remarqua que l'eau montait. La marée arrivait. Il se chercha un abri, une niche dans un mur. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Les murs n'étaient pas lisses, certes, mais ils n'offraient pas de niche assez profonde pour lui permettre de se mettre à l'abri de la marée.

L'eau montait, et il commença à paniquer. Si elle arrivait au plafond, il ne pourrait pas retenir sa respiration assez longtemps et mourrait. Et même si il avait assez d'air pour respirer, il ne pourrait nager tout le temps. Sur une marée, c'était faisable, mais marée après marée, il se fatiguerait trop.

« SAGA, JE TE MAUDIS !!! »

Hurler contre son frère ne servirait à rien, mais cela calmait ses nerfs.

Quelques heures plus tard, à bout de force, il s'effondra au sol. Sa peau était ridée, gonflée d'eau. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus faire un mouvement, tant il les avait battues. Ses mains étaient écorchées par les roches du plafond qu'il avait essayé d'attraper pour reposer ses jambes fatiguées. Son esprit était vide. Vide de pensée. Vide de volonté. Mais il restait la colère.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Son corps ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Depuis des semaines, il résistait aux marées. Depuis des semaines, il était enfermé dans cette prison. Depuis des semaines, il ne mangeait que des poissons crus qu'il réussissait à attraper lorsque l'eau remplissait sa cellule.

Il s'était acharné contre les murs, cherchant une faiblesse, un espoir. Mais rien. Aucune faille. Il ne pouvait sortir. Il recommença à frapper. Chaque jour, il se concentrait sur un morceau de mur. Chaque jour, il en sortait les poings en feu et épuisé. Seule la colère lui donnait la force de continuer. La colère et l'idée de vengeance qui l'accompagnait. Il se vengerait de son frère. De son frère et de tous ces humains, ces vermines qui avaient fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Ce jour-là, après des heures de frappe, il entendit un bruit d'effritement. La pierre se désagrégeait, libérant un espace derrière le mur. Enhardi, il continua, et libéra bientôt un passage. Le mur n'était qu'un faux, et bouchait une partie de la cellule. L'espace était sombre, humide. L'air y était fétide, aucun souffle n'avait transpiré du mur de pierre depuis une éternité.

Kanon s'avança. Il pouvait voir que la marée n'atteignait pas cette pièce. Il ne comprenait pas comment le mur avait tenu. Il aurait du s'effriter, devenir poreux. Une couche de pierre faisait face à l'entrée qu'il avait ménagée. Une table et des tabourets en roche accrochés au mur se trouvaient à droite. Des matériaux qui ne craignaient pas l'eau. Des matériaux fait pour durer. Il s'avança. La couche était froide et poussiéreuse, mais elle était lisse, ce qui était plus confortable que le sol sur lequel il dormait actuellement.

Il se tourna vers la gauche. Il était sûr de n'y avoir rien vu, mais il était intrigué. Il découvrit une statue en pierre. Une statue de femme. Une statue dont le visage exprimait un doux regret, ainsi qu'une force de caractère incroyable. En s'approchant de plus près, il s'aperçut que la femme était en fait une jeune fille. Elle portait une longue toge, à motifs sophistiqués. La femme avait une attitude de défi, droite. Elle portait dans une main un linge, et dans l'autre une balance.

Il contempla la statue pendant plusieurs minutes, puis se détourna pour s'approcher de la table. A son grand étonnement, il y vit plusieurs tablettes de pierre, gravées. Il se saisit de la première et l'examina. Les tablettes étaient écrites en grec ancien. Kanon n'avait jamais été très fort pour la théorie, lors de sont entraînement. C'était plutôt du domaine de Saga. Il préférait largement la pratique et les entraînements physiques. Néanmoins, il s'assit et commença à déchiffrer les inscriptions.

« _A toi qui liras ces mots, toi qui seras condamné au supplice du Cap Sounion, laisse-moi te conter une histoire, une histoire qui sera oubliée par les temps futurs …_ »

A toi qui liras ces mots, toi qui seras condamné au supplice du Cap Sounion, laisse-moi te conter une histoire, une histoire qui sera oubliée par les temps futurs …

Au commencement était Chaos. A l'aube des temps était Gaïa. A l'aube des Titans était Ouranos. A l'aube des Dieux était Cronos.

Mon nom était Thémis, alors. Thémis, fille de Gaïa et d'Ouranos. Fille du ciel et de la terre. Thémis, Déesse de la Justice, de la Loi et de l'Équité. Thémis la Juge, qui regarde ses frères se battre, mais qui n'intervient pas. Thémis la Sage, à qui tous demandent conseil.

J'ai vu défiler les guerres de pouvoir. Issue de la première génération de Titans, j'ai été témoin de la cruauté d'Ouranos, de celle de Cronos. J'ai vu la rébellion des fils. J'ai observé l'avènement des ères. Moi Thémis, la Titanide.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu connais, lecteur, de notre arbre de famille. Cette histoire remonte aux sources de la vie, au temps de Cronos et de Gaïa. Même en étant fille d'Ouranos, comme mon frère, je ne bénéficiais d'aucun traitement de faveur. J'ai appuyé ma mère Gaïa lorsqu'elle a demandé à Cronos de se rebeller contre Ouranos et de libérer les Hécatonchires. J'ai fourni à mon frère les connaissances précises et lui ai élaboré un plan. Sa réussite était totale. Ouranos mourut et Cronos prit le commandement des Titans.

Mais Cronos oublia les Hécatonchires. Pire, l'histoire se répéta. Ayant peur de perdre son trône, il mangea les enfants qu'il eut avec Gaïa, ma mère. Toi qui as découvert ces écrits, connais-tu la perte d'un enfant ? Connais-tu la sensation d'impuissance qui te vrille le cœur, alors que tu ne peux pas agir pour remédier à une situation ?

Affligée de voir Gaïa dépérir, je lui conseillais de cacher son nouveau-né de son mari. Je lui recommandais cette petite île, Crète, où la chèvre Amalthée venait de mettre bas, sous la vigilance d'Ida et d'Adastrée. Dans mon esprit, une tout autre idée tourbillonnait. Gaïa pouvait très bien, par inadvertance, révéler tout à Cronos. Je fis alors la seule chose possible.

Je l'amenais moi-même dans une autre grotte crétoise, où les abeilles le nourrirent. Je vins le voir chaque jour, l'éduquant. Ida et Adastrée, des nymphes de niveau inférieur, mentirent sur mon ordre à Gaïa quand elle venait. Zeus était soit parti à la chasse, soit jouait dans l'île, ou alors était avec les soldats. Les soldats Curètes que Gaïa avait placée près de la chèvre Amalthée nous protégeaient, lui et moi, pendant nos leçons qui faisaient, il faut l'avouer, beaucoup de bruit. Zeus n'a jamais fait dans la discrétion.

Gaïa découvrit la vérité un jour, alors que quatre curètes s'étaient aventurés dans la grotte à la recherche de miel. Zeus voulu les foudroyer pour leur découverte, mais je m'y opposais, ainsi que les Moires, qui m'accompagnaient ce jour-là (1). Représentant la Justice, je ne comprenais que trop que chacun doit assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Les curètes s'enfuirent et rapportèrent tout à la Déesse Mère. On ne trompe pas Gaïa sans en subir les conséquences, qu'importent les raisons. Le soir même, mon châtiment fut annoncé.

Gaïa avait alerté Cronos, roi des Titans, sur ma désobéissance. Ne pouvant devant lui décliner les vrais chefs d'accusation, elle en inventa d'autres.

D'avoir trompé la Déesse Mère dans le seul but de prendre sa place, j'étais coupable.

D'avoir trompé Cronos, mon roi, en m'attaquant à Gaïa, j'étais coupable.

D'avoir voulu la mort de Gaïa, une mort lente et douloureuse, j'étais coupable.

D'avoir voulu sauver un dieu, fils de ma mère et de mon frère, j'étais coupable.

Face à ces accusations, Cronos, juge d'un jour, donna sa sentence. Puisque j'avais voulu faire mourir ma mère dans une longue agonie, je recevrais le même châtiment.

Aidé par nos frères les Cyclopes et les Titans, ils creusèrent dans une falaise une cellule de pierre. Placée dans un endroit où tous pouvaient la voir, au Cap Sounion. A ras de mer. Lorsque la cellule fut construite, il convoqua ses frères, sœurs, sujets, et leur parla.

Il leur dit à quel point il était blessé par mon attitude. Il leur dit que ma condamnation les ferait réfléchir. Il leur dit que toute autre personne voulant le défier finirait dans cette prison, à la merci des marées. Il les obligea à user de leurs pouvoirs pour m'enfermer. Pour que nul ne puisse s'échapper de l'enfer du Cap Sounion.

Je ne sais ce qu'est devenu Zeus. Ni lui, ni Gaïa, ni Cronos, ni les autres Titans. Peut-être ont-ils laissé la place à une autre époque. Peut-être pas. La vie ressemble à ces marées que j'endure. Un flot discontinu d'évènements.

J'y fus enfermée. J'y suis enfermée. Depuis des années. Le corps que je possède faiblit. Il va bientôt mourir. Et même si mon âme est immortelle, une âme sans corps ne peut survivre.

Au fil du temps, j'ai creusé la roche. Assez pour pouvoir me construire un lit, une table et une chaise. Assez pour pouvoir façonner des tablettes de pierre et cette statue. Je veux que les générations futures sachent ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Je veux que tous sachent que j'ai lutté. J'ai toujours lutté. Contre mon père. Contre mon frère. Contre ma mère. Contre les marées. Contre les années. Contre moi-même.

Ceci, toi qui lis, est mon testament. Moi, Thémis la Sage, Déesse de la Justice, de la Loi et de l'Equité, laisse l'usage à tous ceux qui me succèderont du maigre confort que j'ai réussi à amener dans cette prison, pour peu qu'ils le trouvent à travers le mur de pierre qui se mettra en place dès ma mort physique.

A toi qui liras ces mots, toi qui es condamné au supplice du Cap Sounion, voila mon dernier mot : vis. Ne te laisse pas abattre par cette mer qui vient te faire fléchir. Ne laisse pas les autres prendre possession de ton jugement. Peut-être auras-tu mérité d'être enfermé. Peut-être pas. Qu'importe.

L'important est de résister.

« _L'important est de résister_ ».

Kanon reposa la dernière tablette de pierre. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il allait vivre. Pour se venger. Bien sûr. Pour s'élever contre les dieux, qui punissaient arbitrairement même leurs plus fidèles serviteurs.

La colère grondait toujours. Mais à elle s'était jointe une détermination sans faille. Les dieux étaient manipulables. Ils avaient des failles, comme les hommes. Leur perfection n'existait pas. Il allait se venger et montrer cela à son frère.

°°° fin de la première partie°°°

(1) il existe deux versions de l'enfance de Zeus. Pour en savoir plus, l'article « Zeus » de Wikipédia explique tout. Je l'ai légèrement retourné à mon avantage.


	2. Chapter 2

Une bonne nouvelle ( un diplôme presque dans la poche) m'a mis de bonne humeur, alors je poste la deuxième partie du testament.

J'en suis moins contente que pour le premier, il me semble plus étrange, mais selon Kethry, elle est toute aussi bien.

Bonne lecture !!!

Le testament II

* * *

Il cherchait à savoir. Mais qui pourrait le renseigner ? Qui en ce monde en saurait assez pour lui parler d'une Titanide ayant vécu tant de temps auparavant ? 

Il ne pouvait demander à Athéna. Le Sanctuaire lui était totalement interdit, maintenant qu'il s'était tourné vers Poséidon. Et finalement, Saga avait cédé. Il se demandait depuis des nuits, maintenant, comment son « frère » prendrait ses paroles, maintenant. Il ne l'enfermerait sûrement plus dans cet enfer.

Il se voyait encore sortir de cet abîme. Fatigué. Rageur. En sang. Trouver à l'arrière de la salle secrète un tunnel inabouti. La dernière trace de Thémis. Le continuer. Et déboucher dans une salle où reposait le trident de Poséidon.

Tromper les dieux était possible. Tromper Gaïa avait été fait. Tromper son fils était réalisable. Il avait compris. Compris comment Thémis avait pu berner la Déesse Mère. C'était si simple. Si évident. Les humains n'y auraient pas pensé. Pour eux, les dieux étaient des êtres supérieurs. Mais Thémis était l'une des leurs. Et ils la respectaient assez pour la faire Déesse de la Sagesse, de l'Equité et de la Justice. La solution était si simple.

Tout dépendait des informations que les dieux avaient en leur possession. Les humains n'auraient pas menti à un être supérieur. Mais Thémis leur parlait d'égal à égale. Elle était plus ancienne que la plupart des êtres. Thémis avait berné Gaïa non pas en lui mentant, mais en ne lui donnant qu'une partie des informations réelles. Et les dieux n'étaient pas omniscients. Comme les humains, ils ne concevaient pas qu'on leur mente.

Il avait utilisé ce stratagème pour Poséidon. Un stratagème qu'il avait eu le temps de ruminer, entre deux marées. Ne pas tout dire. Déformer. Si légèrement que personne ne le remarque, mais assez pour faire coïncider les évènements à sa manière de voir les choses. Les dieux croyaient que tout leur était du, et cela était leur plus grande faiblesse.

Il ne pouvait demander à Poséidon des informations sur Thémis sans mettre en péril ses plans. Si Poséidon faisait le lien entre ce qu'avait fait la Titanide et ce que lui prévoyait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Et même si la mort ne lui faisait pas peur, il ne voulait pas la laisser l'emporter avant qu'il ait pu réaliser sa vengeance. De toute façon, tout son plan visait à ne pas réveiller Poséidon.

Il chercha dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin une salle d'archives, ou une pièce s'en approchant. La salle ne se trouvait pas près des sept piliers, mais plus bas, enfoncée dans l'océan. Il y descendit, une torche à la main, laissant dans la poussière l'empreinte de ses pas.

Une idée s'était insinuée dans son esprit, et elle ne voulait plus le laisser en paix. Il s'était alors obligé de la suivre. Ne serait-ce que pour avoir essayé. Son raisonnement était simple. La condamnation de Thémis avait eu lieu bien avant la construction du temple. Et Poséidon n'en avait sûrement entendu parler qu'après l'avoir bâti. Il y avait alors peut-être des traces du passage de la Titanide dans les archives.

Il arriva enfin dans cette sombre salle, qui renfermait un savoir maritime inoubliable. A chacune de ses réincarnations, Poséidon retraçait exactement les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Si les archives anciennes étaient pléthores, les récentes ne tenaient pas plus d'un pan de mur. Le dieu n'aimait pas les humains, et ne redescendait que rarement sur Terre.

Il se dirigea vers la partie la plus ancienne de la salle. Pour résister à l'humidité, toutes les archives étaient en pierre, gravées par le trident du dieu lui-même. Il prit la première tablette et lut. Il la rejeta rapidement, cependant. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Après plusieurs échecs, il tomba sur une note, au bas de la plaque. « _trouvé écrits de Thémis. Faire des recherches. 4__ème__ étagère droite._ » L'inscription avait visiblement été rajoutée à la hâte.

Kanon se demanda quelles tablettes avaient été trouvées. Il ne pouvait s'agir de celles qui étaient dans la cellule de la Titanide. Personne n'avait du y entrer depuis qu'elle était morte. Il se dirigea vers le rayon désigné, et vit immédiatement ce qu'il cherchait. Au contraire de celles de Poséidon, qui utilisait du marbre, celles-ci étaient en granit.

Il s'en saisit et remonta. Il ne prit pas garde à vérifier que l'écriture soit la même que celle qu'il connaissait. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle. Ne voulant amener sa trouvaille dans la chambre qu'il occupait, il retourna dans la cellule, par le chemin connu uniquement par lui. Il s'installa sur la couche qu'il avait occupée pendant des mois et commença sa lecture.

« _Je ne sais qui tu es, lecteur, je ne sais même si jamais quelqu'un lira cela. Ou plutôt si, je sais. Mais toi, sais-tu ? …_ »

* * *

Je ne sais qui tu es, lecteur, je ne sais même si jamais quelqu'un lira cela. Ou plutôt si, je sais. Mais toi, sais-tu ? … 

A tous ceux qui liront ce texte sans savoir qui je suis, je veux dire qu'ils ne détiennent entre leurs mains qu'une partie de l'histoire. Qu'il faut avoir affronté le supplice de l'eau pour comprendre. A celui, le premier, qui lira ce texte après l'autre, je tiens à le féliciter d'avoir survécu. Cette personne sera plus forte que moi. Moi qui y suis morte. Moi qui ait emporté dans ma mort le secret de cette prison.

Mon corps est mort lorsqu'une marée un peu plus forte que les autres envahit ma prison. Déjà fatigué par de longues années de lutte, il ne put en supporter plus. Nul ne me pleura. Nul ne le sut, car nul ne se rappelait. Personne, sauf un.

Zeus avait déjà renversé son père, lorsqu'il voulu me délivrer. Ce nouveau roi se rappelait parfaitement les leçons que je lui avais apprises. Il se rappelait de mon visage, de ma voix. Il savait ce qui était arrivé. Il avait assisté au procès, de loin.

Il vint malheureusement trop tard pour sauver le corps que j'habitais. Mais il retint mon âme immortelle au moment où elle allait se disperser pour trouver un corps. Il l'entraîna hors de la prison et l'amena à Delphes, où une jeune âme venait de s'éteindre. J'ai intégré ce corps pour survivre encore. Pour voir le soleil se lever.

Je restais dans ce corps jusqu'à sa mort. Les corps humains ne sont pas résistants. Je ne fis avec celui que j'avais investi pas même la moitié de ce que je pouvais faire avec mon vrai corps. Cette condition m'affligeait. Zeus, qui venait souvent me rendre visite, le voyait bien. Mais rien ne pouvait être fait. Mon corps immortel était mort. Je ne devais ma vie qu'à des corps d'emprunt, alors que tout autre dieu, titan, cyclope ou Hécatonchire serait mort définitivement dès la mort du corps originel. A Zeus, qui mêla nos immortalités, je dois la vie.

Je restais à Delphes. Qu'importe la présence de Gaïa. J'avais avec moi le roi des dieux. Zeus avait commencé à construire l'Olympe. Un lieu de repos. Une résidence secondaire. Gaïa hurla, tempêta, se ligua avec les autres Titans pour me faire partir. Mais Zeus était roi, ainsi qu'elle l'avait voulu. Il la fit taire d'un regard.

Moi qui avais été mariée à Japet avant ma condamnation, je vivais à présent seule. Enfin, seule. Sans mari pour régir ma vie. Mais Zeus faisait un bon amant. Mon fils Prométhée avait grandi, pendant toutes ces années. Il avait créé les humains. C'était donc à lui que je devais mon corps.

Sais-tu, toi qui me liras, la douleur de voir son enfant subir les même tourments que soi ? Mon fils. Mon enfant. Jugé coupable. D'avoir donné le feu à ces animaux qu'il avait créé. Ô mon fils, qu'avais-tu fait ! Toi qui fus condamné à une sentence éternelle, et qui m'accueillis avec le sourire lorsque je vins te voir ! Toi qui négocias plus tard ta libération et ton immortalité avec le plus puissant des dieux. Toi qui me demandais conseil, à qui je n'ai répondu que : « Pense à ce que tu sais, mon fils, à ce que je t'ai enseigné. Quoi ! As-tu donc perdu toute ton intelligence lors de ton séjour sur le Caucase ? » Tu m'en as voulu, mon fils. Quelle mère digne de ce nom ne donne t-elle aucun conseil à son fils dans le besoin ?

A cela, mon fils, je te réponds les dieux. Aucun dieu ne fait grand cas de ses enfants. Aucune de ces divinités à qui les humains vouent un culte ne fera passer les intérêts de ses enfants avant les siens.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, lorsque l'Olympe fut entièrement créé, Gaïa, lasse de tenir l'oracle de Delphes, me demanda de prendre sa place. Mêlant avenir et sagesse, prédiction et équité, je répondais. Sans faille, j'assumais ce rôle. Il fut tellement simple d'influencer le cours des évènements. Révéler à Pyrrha et Deucalion comment repeupler la Terre, prévenir Atlas contre Persée. Toujours dans un but : Justice et Equité, soutenus par la Sagesse. On ne peut diverger de ce pour quoi on est né. Le destin est immuable.

J'ai aidé les humains. Aidé les créations de mon fils à atteindre une vie meilleure. Ils étaient tellement primitifs. Etait-ce par gratitude envers les corps qui me permettaient de vivre ? Par affection envers mon fils ? Pour que tous puissent vivre en harmonie sur la Terre ? Nul ne le sait. Nul ne le saura. Peut-être découvrira t-on la réponse un jour.

J'ai aidé les humains, et les ai laissé aux bons soins de ma sœur Phoebé. Belle comme la lune, froide comme sa lueur. Elle laissa l'oracle à Apollon, ce que je condamne encore aujourd'hui. Condamne en ayant fait pareil.

Je me suis retirée en Olympe, où mon dernier corps humain vécu. C'est lui qui me servait de corps de substitution. Si un jour il mourrait, alors je mourrais vraiment. Je serais la première Titanide à mourir.

Je l'ai déjà dit, Zeus était un bon amant. Après la mort de Métis, je l'ai épousé. Nos immortalités étaient liées. Nos vies l'ont été. Je lui ai donné des enfants. Les Heures. Astrée. Némésis.

Et le moment de choisir la Sagesse est arrivé. J'ai aidé Zeus à gérer l'Olympe, jugeant les conflits de dieux qui ne s'aimaient pas et dont le jeu favori était de s'embourber dans les conflits. Oui, j'ai aidé mon mari. Je n'ai rien dit à ses infidélités (je n'étais d'ailleurs pas en reste). J'ai tenu son royaume.

Un nouveau sang devait venir. Renouveler le sang trop souvent vicié des dieux. Laisser la place à Héra, sœur de mon mari. Ancien mari. Je suis descendue sur Terre. Athéna s'y battait, pour la sauvegarde de l'espèce humaine. J'y suis allée. A cette armée d'hommes, je leur ai montré ce dont une simple femme était capable. De cette Déesse qui se disait sage mais ne supportait pas qu'on la surpasse, je l'ai forcé à capituler.

Demain a lieu la grande bataille contre Hadès. Mon neveu. En tant que chevalier de la Balance, j'irai au combat. Je combattrai avec mes frères d'arme pour la survie de cette nation qui n'est pas si mauvaise que ce que les dieux le disent.

A toi, Kanon, toi qui réuniras mes deux écrits, nul n'est besoin de défier son Destin. C'est lui qui nous défie. Sache aussi que tout s'éclaire pour celui qui attend le bon moment.

A toi, lecteur, toi qui n'as sûrement lu qu'une partie de ma vie, tu ne peux comprendre. Ce savoir que je laisse, je le laisse à travers l'enfer des mers. Puissiez-vous n'avoir jamais à le vivre.

Ici s'arrête l'histoire de Thémis la Titanide. Peut-être un nouveau chapitre sera-t-il écrit un jour. J'en doute. Je fus aimée et j'ai aimé, autant qu'un dieu le puisse. Demain, en mourant, j'emporterai avec moi mes ennemis et lorsque mon âme se dispersera, je léguerai à Athéna la véritable Sagesse, celle dont je suis la détentrice. L'Olympe a besoin de sang neuf et d'une nouvelle génération.

A Zeus et à Japet, mes deux époux, et Prométhée, les Heures, Astrée et Némésis, mes enfants, sachez que c'est vos noms que j'aurai à l'esprit lorsque je rendrai mon dernier souffle.

* * *

« _A Zeus et à Japet, mes deux époux, et Prométhée, les Heures, Astrée et Némésis, mes enfants, sachez que c'est vos noms à l'esprit que je rendrai mon dernier souffle »_

De cette deuxième partie de vie, Kanon ne voyait pas la morale. La première l'avait aidé à survivre. La deuxième était trop floue pour lui. Mais il attendrait. Patiemment. Il n'avait pas toujours été patient, mais pouvait apprendre.

Il posa les tablettes de granit à côté des autres. Cette Titanide, morte depuis des générations, l'avait aidé à survivre. Mieux, elle avait su que lui, Kanon, réunirait les écrits de sa vie. Il regarda un long moment les plaquettes sans les voir.

S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait vue dans cette vie, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas se résigner. _Le Destin nous défie_. Telles avaient été les paroles de Thémis.

Il retourna lentement dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas besoin de forcer son Destin. Il lui donnait tous les instruments de sa vengeance. Manipuler les dieux était dangereux. Peut-être. Mais cela permettait aussi la plus belle des vengeances.

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

Note : cette troisième partie n'était pas prévue, mais j'ai eu des questions pressantes pour expliquer l'histoire du « renouvellement du sang » présente dans la deuxième partie.

Donc voila, j'espère que cette partie plaira autant que les autres à ceux qui on aimé les deux premières.

Bonne lecture !

Le testament III

L'enfant regarda passer l'homme. Il avait quelque chose qui l'attirait et l'inquiétait à la fois. Il était grand et droit. Elle le suivit discrètement. Ils quittèrent la ville et s'enfonça dans la campagne déserte et brûlée.

L'enfant réfléchit quelques instants. Suivre l'homme serait dangereux, mais pas impossible. Se cacher était son quotidien. Elle passa d'arbre en pierre, suivant toujours l'homme.

L'enfant était persuadé que l'homme savait qu'il était suivi. Une raideur dans sa démarche parlait à l'enfant, dont la vie dépendait tous les jours de ce genre d'observations.

L'homme s'arrêta enfin sur les vestiges d'un temple en ruine. L'enfant se glissa rapidement derrière une colonne en ruine.

« Et bien, vas-tu te montrer, petit espion ? Ne m'as-tu pas suivi pour me parler ? Ou préfères-tu rester derrière ta colonne ? »

Le ton était ironique. L'enfant serra les poings. Se redressant de toute sa petite taille, elle s'avança à quelques mètres de l'homme. Si celui-ci fut surpris de voir un bambin de cinq ans, il ne le montra pas. Ils s'observèrent un moment.

« Que me veux-tu ? demanda finalement l'homme. Tu ne m'as pas suivi pour rien et je ne peux t'emmener là où je me rends. »

L'enfant haussa les épaules. Comme si elle faisait la manche ! Et de toute façon, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle suivait l'homme. Elle savait juste qu'elle _devait_ le suivre, que l'homme aurait une place dans son avenir.

L'homme soupira. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il avait reçu une convocation d'Athéna et devait se rendre au plus vite à ses côtés. Il baissa les yeux sur la forme devant lui.

« Puisque tu ne veux pas parler, adieu. »

L'adulte se détourna et continua son chemin. Il alluma sa cosmo-énergie pour aller plus vite. Il fit quelques kilomètres avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner. L'enfant, une aura jaune autour de lui, le suivait toujours, tout en se cachant. Impossible ! Un si jeune enfant ne pouvait contrôler sa cosmo-énergie ! Ou alors c'était un génie et il devait le ramener au Sanctuaire.

« Sors de là ! »

Pour la deuxième fois en une heure, l'enfant sortit de derrière sa cachette. L'adulte n'y avait pas prêté attention la première fois, mais l'enfant le regardait dans les yeux d'un regard tranquille. Ni curiosité, ni défi. Juste une acceptation, comme si tout devait se passer ainsi.

« Puisque tu veux me suivre, tu vas rester avec moi. As-tu des parents ou des amis ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'enfant haussa les épaules. L'homme fronça les sourcils.

« Si tu veux m'accompagner, il faudra parler. »

L'enfant le regarda pensivement un moment avant de hausser une troisième fois la tête et de montrer sa gorge. L'home, interloqué, s'approcha et passa la main sur celle-ci.

« Ta gorge est en parfait état. Tu peux parler. »

L'enfant nia de la tête.

« Non ? On trouvera un moyen de palier ça. Prends ma main, continua-t-il en la lui présentant, on ira vite. »

L'enfant regarda la main, se demandant visiblement si cela ne le mènerait pas à un piège. L'homme soupira. Un enfant des rues. Au moins, cela réglait le problème des parents.

Il sursauta quand il sentit une petite menotte s'agripper à ses doigts. Il sourit à l'enfant et l'entraîna sur sa route.

Ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard au Sanctuaire. L'homme s'arrêta à l'entrée, prenant le temps d'observer ce village hétéroclite. Il sentit l'enfant se tendre à côté de lui et se tourna vers lui. L'enfant ouvrait grand les yeux.

« Viens, nous sommes attendus. »

Ils passèrent devant une grande arène, où des gens se battaient. L'enfant s'arrêta, obligeant l'adulte à faire de même. Il observait un combat en particulier, celui du jeune Aldébaran et de son maître. L'apprenti fonçait sur son maître dans l'espoir de le toucher. Le bambin d'à peine cinq ans prit alors une des plus belles mimiques réprobatrices que l'homme ait jamais vu. Décidément, cet enfant promettait.

Ils montèrent les temples par l'escalier principal. Pas une fois pendant la montée l'enfant ne ralentit l'allure ni ne se plaignit. Il marchait d'un pas égal, ni vite ni lentement, d'une allure qui lui permettait d'observer son environnement sans le ralentir.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la salle du trône, l'enfant et le chevalier, et firent face à Athéna. Celle-ci avait l'apparence d'une petite fille de 4 ans, aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux pers. Malgré son jeune âge, ses yeux brillaient de sagesse, de maturité et d'intelligence. L'homme s'agenouilla et incita l'enfant à faire de même.

« Déesse Athéna.

- Chevalier de la Balance. Je t'attendais plus tôt.

- J'ai été retardé.

- Je vois cela. Qui est cet enfant ?

- Il me suit depuis Larissa. [1

- Vraiment ? L'as-tu aidé ?

- Au contraire.

- Bien. Nous parlerons de cela après. J'ai avant tout une mission pour toi.

- Je suis à vos ordres.

- Les dieux de l'est sont agités. J'aimerais que tu partes pour une visite diplomatique.

- Je partirai dès que vous me l'ordonnerez.

- Après avoir réglé le cas de cet élément prometteur. Sais-tu qui il est ?

- Un enfant des rues. Il m'a suivi lorsque j'ai allumé mon cosmos. Je pense qu'il a des bases de combat.

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda la déesse à l'enfant.

- Votre altesse, il est muet.

- Voila qui est inhabituel. A-t-il un nom ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Le chevalier se tourna vers l'enfant qui haussa les épaules.

« A partir de maintenant, décida Athéna, tu seras Thimios. Sais-tu quand tu es né ?»

L'enfant leva la main et fit le geste d'un objet qui tombe en virevoltant.

« En automne ? Mais de quel mois ? Septembre ? »

L'enfant fit non de la tête.

« Octobre ? »

L'enfant acquiesça.

« Bien. Chevalier de la Balance, tu t'en occuperas dès maintenant.

- Bien Altesse. »

Le chevalier de la Balance se releva et sortit de la salle, emmenant avec lui l'enfant.

« La salle de bain est ici. Sais-tu te laver seul ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête.

« Bien. Lave-toi vite pendant que je vais te chercher des habits propres. Au fait, je suis Décalion, chevalier d'or de la Balance. Tu es à présent mon apprenti. Tu devras donc m'obéir et suivre l'entraînement avec sérieux. Est-ce clair ? »

L'enfant acquiesça. Le chevalier sortit. L'enfant s'approcha de la baignoire. Elle était remplie d'eau chaude. Elle se déshabilla et s'immergea totalement.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde la prenait pour un garçon. Etait-ce à cause de ses cheveux coupés courts ? Parce qu'elle avait refusé de parler ? Pourtant, c'était visible, qu'elle était une fille. Les adultes n'étaient vraiment pas observateurs. Et cette Athéna non plus.

Du fond de sa mémoire, des images surgirent. Une jeune fille de 14 ans, aux longs cheveux noirs, lui parlait. Une autre Athéna. _Non_, se corrigea l'enfant, _Athéna il y a bien longtemps_.

Avant qu'un autre souvenir émerge, le chevalier entra et déposa sur un tabouret des habits propres et neufs.

Très bien. Thimios serait son nom. Il n'était pas si différent de l'ancien.

Les années passèrent. Thimios se prit au jeu de l'entraînement. Elle comprit rapidement que les filles étaient interdites et que si on découvrait qu'elle en était une, elle serait chassée, voire mise à mort. Elle cacha sa féminité. Bandes de poitrine, cheveux courts. Elle porta aussi un masque, pour cacher la finesse de ses traits. Elle continua à se prétendre muette.

Une fois la mission dans l'est achevée, Décalion l'avait emmenée sur l'île de Cos, où il l'avait entraînée durement pendant 8 ans. Lorsqu'elle atteignit ses 13 ans, il lui fit passer l'ultime épreuve pour la possession de l'armure d'or de la Balance. Elle partit ensuite au Sanctuaire pour prêter serment devant Athéna, par l'intermédiaire de son cosmos. Le chevalier de la Balance ne soupçonna jamais son apprenti d'être une fille.

Thimios s'installa dans la septième maison. Sa maison. Peu de choses avaient changé. Elle ne connaissait personne, mais elle rencontrerait ses collègues chevaliers d'or le lendemain, lors de la réunion mensuelle.

L'arrivée de ce chevalier masqué attira les curiosités. Au cours des mois qui suivirent, une toile de rumeur se mit à courir, ayant pour centre le nouveau chevalier de la Balance. Le fait qu'il ait été entraîné loin, son visage masqué, son mutisme, tout indiquait le mystère. Les rumeurs les plus folles courraient sur son visage ; on disait qu'il avait été horriblement mutilé et brûlé. Les personnes vivant au Sanctuaire prirent l'habitude de venir le regarder quand il s'entraînait dans l'arène avec les autres chevaliers. Sa force ne faisait aucun doute.

Environ trois mois après l'arrivée du chevalier de la Balance, un soir, le Sanctuaire fut envahi d'un doux chant. La voix était féminine, mais cela n'était pas la voix d'Athéna. Des recherches furent faites, mais elles n'aboutirent à rien. Le propriétaire de la voix restait introuvable. La voix revint tous les soirs. Les chansons parlaient des temps anciens, quand les dieux marchaient sur la Terre et festoyaient avec les humains, elles racontaient la fondation du monde.

Vint le temps des guerres saintes. Les chevaliers d'Athéna affrontèrent d'abord Poséidon et ses généraux, puis les dieux de l'est, et enfin Hadès. Lorsque tout fut fini, tous furent soulagés : ils n'avaient pas perdu d'homme, même s'il y avait des blessés plus ou moins graves.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se reposer que vint une autre déclaration de guerre. La déclaration d'Arès.

Athéna rappela tous ses chevaliers partis en mission. Arès leur proposait un un contre un au Sanctuaire, dans l'arène, entre ses chefs d'armée et les chevaliers d'or, sous l'arbitrage des dieux de l'Olympe. Lorsque vint le grand jour, tout le Sanctuaire était dans les gradins.

Le premier combat opposa Attalis du Bélier au chef de l'armée rouge, Eucrate.

Le deuxième combat appela Iola du Lion et Ulysse, sous chef de l'armée marron.

Au troisième combat, Rachim du Capricorne et Théssalée, de la section spéciale ébène, se présentèrent.

Le quatrième concernait Aldébaran du Taureau et le sous chef de l'armée rouge, Illion.

Pour le cinquième combat, les dieux appelèrent Polys des Gémeaux et Ryu, chef de l'armée noire

Le sixième combat vit s'affronter Kam du Verseau et Tulion, chef de l'armée bordeaux.

Le septième combat fut réservé à Biskos du Poisson et Marinos, de la section spéciale ébène.

Le huitième combat fut celui de Uréan de la Vierge et de Achiléon, chef de l'armée marron.

Le neuvième combat fut le jeu de Losso du Sagitaire et de Horace, de la section spéciale ébène.

Au dixième combat, Lionno du Scorpion et Troie, sous chef de l'armée bordeaux, firent monter la tension dans les gradins.

Le onzième combat amena dans l'arène Komas du Cancer et Alexandre, sous chef de l'armée noire.

Le douzième combat opposa Thimios de la Balance et Mikonos de la section spéciale ébène.

Thimios se positionna. Elle prit une position de défense. Ce n'était pas son premier combat, mais elle était toujours nerveuse. Et depuis le matin, un pressentiment la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait vu ses frères se battre, gagner, perdre, prendre des coups, se relever. Elle les avait encouragés. Maintenant c'était son tour.

Son adversaire la regardait, prêt à attaquer. Ils se mirent à tourner en rond, tendus.

Mikonos sourit soudainement.

« Tu n'as pas changé. »

Il profita du bref instant de surprise de son adversaire pour attaquer et lui donner un coup de poing à l'estomac. Thimios en eut le souffle coupé, mais profita de l'ouverture pour lui asséner un coup de tête à la poitrine. Ils se séparèrent et reprirent leurs positions d'observation.

« Allons, tu ne parles pas ? Alors que j'attends depuis des années d'entendre la douce mélodie de ta voix ? Je l'ai vantée, tu sais, dans nos rangs. »

Lorsqu'il vit que ses paroles n'avaient pas d'effet, Mikonos s'assombrit.

« Très bien. Puisque tu ne veux pas parler, je vais t'y obliger. »

Les coups reprirent, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait à rien, Thimios alluma son cosmos et lança sa première attaque, qui eut pour effet d'envoyer son adversaire à l'autre bout de l'arène. Mikonos sourit sauvagement et concentra lui aussi son cosmos. Il saignait légèrement à la tête, mais semblait n'en avoir cure.

« Par le souffle d'ébène ! »

Une brise noire se mit à siffler et tourner autour du chevalier d'or. Elle s'infiltrait partout, dans son armure, sous son masque. C'était une brise brûlante, qui brûlait la peau et chauffait le métal, le rendant lui aussi incandescent. Pour éviter les brûlures, Thimios enleva son masque et les parties de l'armure qui touchaient directement sa peau.

La foule éclata en chuchotements. Personne n'avait encore pu voir le visage du chevalier, baissé qu'il était vers le sol, mais d'une certaine manière, tous avaient hâte qu'il lève la tête. Quand il le fit, tous eurent le souffle coupé. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le chevalier avait des traits très… féminins.

Le combat reprit aussitôt. Pour éviter tout autre attaque de ce genre, Thimios donnait coup sur coup sans jamais s'arrêter. En même temps, elle rassemblait son cosmos. Elle s'autorisa un moment de pause. Les attaques partirent en même temps. La justice de la Balance contre la nuit d'ébène. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'esquiver.

Mikonos se vit soudain dans un sablier faisant le décompte des méfaits qu'il avait accompli ; chaque grain de sable menait à la sanction. Il s'agissait pour lui de la mort.

Thimios se retrouva dans ce qu'elle prit pour une illusion. Elle sourit moqueusement et se concentra pour en sortir. Elle n'y arriva pas. Elle vit des gens venir vers elle. Des gens qu'elle connaissait. Des gamins des rues. Des ennemis. Des apprentis. Tous morts. Tous se mirent à scander son nom, un son vrai nom, un autre son nom d'emprunt. C'était une cacophonie sans limite. Ils haussaient tous la voix au fur et à mesure. Leurs paroles s'élevaient et formaient une nuit, un voile noir. Alors que le noir allait l'engloutir totalement, elle hurla en allumant son cosmos au maximum.

La foule n'en revenait pas. Non seulement le chevalier de la Balance avait des traits féminins, mais sa voix était aussi trop aigue pour être celle d'un homme. Le chevalier de la Balance était maintenant au centre de l'arène, à regarder son ennemi étouffer sous le poids de la Justice. Son cosmos avait rayonné sans limite pendant un moment, avec une force incommensurable. La foule observa les dieux. Arès et Athéna s'étaient levés, les sourcils froncés.

Le combat fut gagné par le chevalier de la Balance, par la mort de son adversaire.

Arès descendit dans l'arène. Il regardait Thimios avec intérêt.

« Toi ici. Voilà une nouvelle étonnante. Je te croyais déjà morte. »

Thimios haussa les épaules, rappelant à Athéna cet enfant qui était arrivé avec Décalion, un jour d'été.

« Je réclame le droit de me battre contre toi. Selon la tradition, à ta mort, ta force me reviendra. »

La foule sursauta. Cette tradition n'était pas en vigueur au Sanctuaire. Mais Thimios sourit et acquiesça. Arès sortit son épée, laissant au chevalier d'or le temps de réendosser son armure. Ils commencèrent à tourner doucement autour de l'arène.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as tué Mikonos. Il était pourtant ton ami d'enfance. »

Arès s'agaça en ne recevant pas de réponse.

« Il est trop tard pour te cacher, nous savons qui tu es. Tu peux parler, maintenant.

- Je ne parle que lorsque cela en vaut la peine.

- Ah oui, toujours cette sagesse. Mais c'est une question pleine de sens que je te pose. Tu pourrais avoir la politesse de répondre à une question de ton petit neveu, non ?

- Ses actes ont parlé pour lui. La Justice ne lui a pas reconnu de rédemption. Il a fait des mauvais choix et s'est retrouvé du mauvais côté.

- Ah oui, ta… Justice, cracha Arès. Oh ma pauvre ! Tu crois encore à ces idioties ? Des centaines d'années en compagnie des hommes ne t'ont pas permis de voir que la Justice n'existe plus. Regarde-les ! Tous à se vautrer dans le mensonge et le faux ! Tous pourris jusqu'à la mœlle ! Réveille-toi ! Ta Justice n'existe plus !

- Même si les hommes sont capables du pire, ils sont aussi capables du meilleur. Je me battrai pour eux et à ma mort, je léguerai ma force à la personne correspondant le mieux à ma Justice, ma Sagesse, ma Loi et mon Equité. Telle est la parole de Thimios, chevalier d'or de la Balance.

- Pauvre folle ! »

Une lumière inonda l'arène et força tous les spectateurs à se couvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, ils virent Thimios une toge blanche par dessus son armure. L'armure elle-même s'était adaptée à la silhouette de la femme. Dans sa main droite reposait une balance, dans sa main gauche un linge blanc.

Le cosmos tourbillonnait et brûlait entre le dieu et la femme, à tel point que cela en était presque insupportable.

Arès porta un coup d'épée. Les plateaux de la balance prirent la position de boucliers sur les avant-bras. Thémis se servit du linge comme d'un nunchaku et commença à attaquer son ennemi à son tour. Voyant que cela ne serait pas assez, elle sortit de ses atours deux épées et un échange commença.

Ils furent tous les deux rapidement couverts de coupures. Thémis commençait à tituber de la fatigue de ses deux combats, et Arès avait une profonde entaille à la cuisse gauche.

« Changeons de combat, puisque celui-ci ne sert à rien. Commençons le combat à distance. »

Avec ces paroles, Thémis lâcha ses épées et utilisa les chaînes qui avaient servis au départ à relier les plateaux à la base pour en faire des doubles chaînes. Dans le même temps, elle concentra son cosmos dans sa main droite, et un trident apparut.

Thémis s'aida des chaînes pour immobiliser Arès et, lorsqu'il fut entièrement ligoté, elle planta le trident entre deux anneaux, pour les maintenir en place. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Athéna et s'inclina avec respect, lui montrant ainsi que c'était à la Déesse de finir le combat. Le jeune fille descendit et, à l'aide d'Excalibure, tua Arès. Celui-ci sourit méchamment face à sa défaite.

« Si je meurs, je ne mourrai pas seul ! »

Et dans un dernier élan, il lança son épée en direction d'Athéna, qui s'était reculée. Thémis ne réfléchit pas. Forçant son corps fatigué à bouger, elle s'élança. L'épée se planta dans son cœur et elle s'effondra.

Le cri d'Athéna résonna dans le Sanctuaire soudainement silencieux. Après ces heures de combats, de cris et de tension, le silence était assourdissant.

Athéna se précipita vers le corps de sa « tante ». Celle-ci la regarda arriver et lui sourit.

« Ne pleure pas, déesse, j'ai choisi mon sort. Je pensais déjà mourir avec Hadès, mes filles les Moires m'ont accordé du temps en plus. Lorsque mon âme se dispersera définitivement, elle viendra vers toi. Tu connaîtras alors la vraie Justice. Je te laisse les armes d'orichalque. Puissent-elles rester à jamais pour l'armure de la Balance. Puissent-elles te rappeler à jamais la Loi et la Justice. »

La voix de Thémis faiblissait à chaque instant, et malgré les gestes d'Athéna pour l'en empêcher, elle continuait à parler. Sa voix, bien que très basse, portait dans le silence de l'arène.

« Chut mon enfant, laisse-moi finir. J'ai choisi cette vie de combat et de dissimulation. La punition pour ce mensonge est la mort. Ainsi, tout revient à sa place.

- Que tous ici entendent mes paroles, l'interrompit Athéna. A partir de ce jour, les femmes sont admises dans la chevalerie. En mémoire de la première femme chevalier et afin de les mettre au même rang que les hommes, elles devront cacher leur visage derrière un masque. Qu'un homme voie leur visage, et elles devront soit le tuer, soit l'aimer. Ce soir, nous rendrons hommage à la première femme chevalier de l'histoire du Sanctuaire.

- Tu es sage, déesse. Le sang neuf apporte toujours des changements. Une génération s'en va, l'autre prend la relève. Tu seras désormais Déesse de la Guerre et de la Justice. Puisse le vent porter mon amour à mes maris et mes enfants. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Thimios de la Balance ferma les yeux à jamais, et son âme se dispersa.

Il est dit au Sanctuaire que la première femme chevalier était en réalité une Titanide très puissante, une maîtresse de Zeus. Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

Kanon se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'aurait pas du aller écouter les histoires que l'on racontait aux apprentis le soir. Mais il avait voulu voir ce qu'il avait manqué, lorsqu'avec son frère, ils étaient disciples. Lui, le « deuxième jumeau », n'avait pas eu le droit de se montrer. Avant.

Cette histoire qu'il avait entendue ne le quittait pas. Elle réveillait un écho en lui. Comme s'il l'avait connue. Elle avait imposé à Athéna les femmes chevaliers et lui avait légué la Sagesse. Les armes qu'elle avait crées vivraient à jamais.

Thimios avait été enterrée sur le Mont Etoilé en grande pompe. Les armes d'orichalque furent les seules armes qu'Athéna accepta jamais. Les premières apprenties chevaliers étaient arrivées quelques mois après.

Kanon se promit d'immortaliser cette histoire sur des tablettes de granit.

------------------

[1 Larissa est une ville de la province centrale de la Grèce, la Théssalie


End file.
